Ultraman Tiga (BigD2003)
Ultraman Tiga is an Ancient Ultra haling from a unknown star. He is the father of Ultraman Prime and Ultrawoman Zeperion. History This version of Ultraman Tiga's history is similar to his cannonical counterpart, as he recognized his enemies and stated to have met Ultraman before. Interestingly, this version of Ultraman was apparently from the Legacy Continuity. Children of Tiga Ultraman Tiga appears in this series as a supporting character, helping Prime and Zeperion throughout their adventures and giving them advices. Rise of The Dark Cross 2 Ultraman Tiga appears in the sequel roleplay to Renius and Legacy: Rise of The Dark Cross roleplay, where he is seen talking to Ultraman Renius, Godzilla, Gigan, and Lil' Greeza during the beginning of the roleplay. There talk is then interrupted by a mysterious entity called Drake Erebus, who appeared and materialized in a purple glow. After Drake's explain who he is, a glowing red travel sphere appears and revealing that it's Ultraman Legacy. Renius tells Tiga, Legacy, and Drake that there is a insane evil is coming, called The Core. Gigan tells the Anti-Dark Cross group that he and his friends got loads of space crates to defeat The Core, and they also have a dropship called the Light Dropship 2.0 that has a A.I. called the Computer 2.0. Tiga and the group all board the ship heading to their first destination: Planet Arb. During his travel he met Ultraman Sect and Ultraman Flame, which Legacy introduced him to. Tiga and the group interacted for a while until they got to their destination. They land on planet, and as they look around, Tiga and Legacy sense something. The ground suddenly started shaking, and comes out a alien war machine: The Improved Destroyer. Flame immediately fly straight at the machine and landing a few flaming punches. Tiga changes into Power Type and does the same thing as Flame, flying straight at the machine and landing a few Power-Blitz Punches. The others follow their lead and fired several energy projectiles at the alien war machine. As the fight goes on, The Improved Destroyer sends out a few probes to try to even odds but Tiga and Flame just blasted them all down. The group continued firing more projectiles with Little Greeza firing three purple blast of energies, Drake firing series of red lightning bolts from his three eyes, and Tiga firing the Delacium Light Stream. This severely damaged the machine as Sect forms the Sectium Blade and slicing it clean in two. Godzilla charges up his Atomic Breath and fires it at the sliced Improved Destroyer. Destroying it. After that, the group aboarded back to the Light Dropship 2.0 and goes to their next destination. Ultraman Card just then appeared out of nowhere, which Tiga mistaken him for Orb. The group then arrived at there destination and goes outside, where they see other Light Dropships and space crates floating in space. Then suddenly the space crates disappears and the group are confuse until a Chaos Waroga appears. Tiga and Legacy both recognized the Evil Cosmic life form as they fought him before. As the Drake and Flame argued who should kill the alien, Card suddenly disappears. Legacy asked what happened to Card, but before anyone can answer Chaos Waroga fires a stream of dark energy at the group. They all dodged the attack expect Flame who once again charges in, and get blasted by Chaos Waroga. Tiga warns the group that if the Chaos Warogas are destroyed, a will wormhole appeared. Chaos Waroga starts stabbing everybody in the area with Tiga teleporting and Legacy erecting a Barrier to avoid and block the attack. Drake fires his Gravity Beam at the Chaos Waroga while also spitting fire. Drake then throws Chaos Waroga head over heels towards the Ultras, Renius and Tiga both Type Change into Shadow and Power Type with Renius hitting Chaos Waroga repeatedly and Tiga ramming it with Tiga Burning Dash. Renius then fires the Breaking Thunder at Chaos Waroga annihilating the alien. A Chaos Waroga Kaiju Capsule and a wormhole then appears after the alien died with the group immediately flying back to the ship as Renius tries to flies the ship away from the wormhole. He successfully did and the group goes to sleep to have some rest after that was over. In the morning, Tiga and the others interrogate Drake to get some info about him and his boss. After Drake reveals that he is a servant of Necrobane, the group lands on a planet and goes outside. There Godzilla spots a legendary rarity space crates and gets his Ultimate form. Then suddenly a EX Tyrant appears, Tiga changes into Trinity Type and jump kicks the EX Despotic Monster, sending it far back. More to be added Redux And Tiga: Kaiju Exterminatus A role-play that stars himself and Ultraman Redux. In the role-play, Ultraman Tiga was told by the Super GUTS crew that an army of monsters was gathered on Planet Reigas. Tiga searched for help when Redux randomly fell out an interdimensional portal. They team up and go to Reigas where they fight an many different monsters like Golza, Gomora, Gambia, etc. until two aliens appear. The two aliens are Fantas who seek to takeover Earth. The two send King Galactron and Pedanium Zetton to attack until the two fusions are destroyed. The Fantas summon a powerful monster named King Myra to attack them until it's revealed to be a robot. Ultraman Renius and Hunter Knight Ragul comes to help as a meteor crashes in the area with a Super EX Gomora. They defeat the Kaiju and the robot, but something else happens. Super EX Gomora revives into an extremely powerful monster named ChimerEX. ChimerEX continues to fight with the Ultras proving to be a great challenge. The battle gets tougher until a new mysterious ally appears. A Crystaliuem Builigamo control by a Baltan teams up with the heroes while Tiga warns the others to be on their guard. Builigamo deals with Fantas' UF-FOE as the Ultras try to defeat ChimerEX. UF-FOE is destroyed and everyone teams up against ChimerEX and destroy it with a combined beam attack and a beam from the Light Dropship. Planet Reigas self-destructs with Tiga and the other Ultras getting on the Light Dropship and Builigamo leaving. Tiga, along with Redux, then heard Gigan and Goji on the ship talk of a killing machine dubbed Mechkiller. Redux asks Tiga for help with defeating his version of the monster Tyrant. Tiga agrees to it as Redux leaves to recruit Legacy. Tiga and Renius then go to deal with Mechkiller. Rise of The Dark Cross Gaiden A side story of the Rise of the Dark Cross series taking place right after the events of Kaiju Exterminatus. Return of the Chaos Header Ultraman Tiga appears in this crossover as one of the main characters. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure THE ULTRAS' BIZARRE ADVENTURE SERIES IS NON-CANON Ultraman Tiga appears as a recurring character in this non-canon roleplay series, along with various characters such as Ultraman Legacy, Ultraman Renius, and Ultraman Redux. They go on on crazy adventures throughout the multiverse and battling the evil forces of Chimera Of 4, Ultraman Dao, and Malicious Bullmark Eleking. They also encounter other villains and new allies along the way. Profile Stats *'Home World': Unknown star *'Height': Micro ~ 53 m **'Glitter Tiga': 120 m **'Tsubasa Madoka ver.': 20 m *'Weight': 44,000 t **'Glitter Tiga': 100,000 t **'Tsubasa Madoka ver.': 17,000 t *'Age': Over 30 million years old *'Time Limit': Approximately 3~5 minutes (The time limit is based on the Daigo's will power.) Body Features *'Tiga Crystal': The crystal on Tiga's forehead, it is required for Tiga's Type Changes. It is also used to manipulate light energy for various other techniques. Tiga's Type Change process usually takes only 0.5 seconds. *'Tiga Eyes': Tiga possesses natural night vision as he can see just as clearly in the dark as he can in bright light. *'Protectors': The yellow bands on his upper body, they are indestructible pieces of armor, the sturdiest portions of his anatomy. They can charge and manipulate energy. *'Tiga Ultra Armor': Tiga's skin can withstand high heat environments and low temperatures. It is does not show scratches and is resistant to fire and beams. *'Arms': While Tiga's techniques mostly require energy to be emitted from his arms, they are also excellent for defense. His bare hands can catch energy bullets. These same properties make them excellent for defense because Tiga can block energy blasts with his bare hands. Forms - Power= Power Type Power Type is Tiga's strength form, where he becomes more red in coloration. This form is called upon when Tiga wishes to exert more physical power, but the cost is speed and agility. It is designed for high power and combat in high pressure environments. He got his strength from Darramb's power. Its body colors are red and silver. *'Flight Speed': Mach 3.25 *'Running Speed': Mach 1.25 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 1 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 1 *'Jumping Distance': 800 m *'Strength': 105,000 t *'Grip Strength': 85,000 t :;Abilities *'Super Strength': In Power Type, Tiga's body boasts incredible brute strength, being able to pick up and toss monsters with little difficulty. His endurance is also increased. *'Miracle Balloon Beam': Tiga's hands come together at his chest, cupped, to create a huge bubble, and then hurls it with both hands still cupped at his foe. This move can encase monsters in a huge bubble. It can also change a monster that was once an animal into the creature it was before mutation. *'Energy Pulse': In Power Type, Tiga can send energy pulses throughout his body to shock anything that has latched on to him. *'Tiga Hold Light Wave': Tiga can create strings of energy, going from one finger to the other. His fists then come together to release the waves at his opponent. These waves, when used, can stop a monster from trying to disappear. It can also be used to catch enemy fire and return it back as well as reversing a teleportation. *'Huge Makeover': With circular motions of his arms, Tiga can change his size. *'Bullet Catch': Tiga uses his hands to catch an enemy's attack and deflect it back at them. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Delacium Light Stream': Power Type's finishing move. Tiga can gathers heat energy by spreading his arms apart, coming together at his chest as he holds the energy in a ball form. He then tosses the gathered energy as a beam from his right hand while his left is balled up into a fist. It can destroy monsters in one blow. *'Delacium Shield': Tiga can start to perform the Delacium Light Stream but instead convert the energy into a shield. *'Zepellion Ray': Tiga is able to fire a Power Type version of the Zepellion Ray by spreading his arms apart like the pose of Delacium Light Stream to gather heat energy, Tiga then fires it in a L-shape. ::;Physical *'Tiga Head Crusher': Tiga can grab the opponent, holding it upside down and then with all his might slams them head first into the ground. This can leave the opponent trapped with their head in the ground. *'Tiga-Punch Blitz': Straight punch using unleashed stored up energy. There is an explosive discharge on impact. **'Tiga-Kick Blitz': A powerful kick charged with energy, upon impact the energy is discharged into the target. **'Dropped Tiga Power Heel': An axe kick from 800 meters after a jump. The technique requires the foot be held high. **'Tiga Power Punch': Instead of using the gathered energy to perform the Delacium Light Stream, Tiga can absorb the energy into his body, this is performed to charge up for a powerful punch that dishes out all power of the body concentrated into the arms. *'Ultra Power Chop': A chop using stored up energy. *'Ultra Back Breaker': A bear hug that breaks the enemy's spine. *'Ultra Lifter': A skill for lifting and throwing heavy opponents. *'Ultra Whipper': A skill to throw the opponent a great distance. *'Ultra Swing': A skill where the enemy is swung around and thrown using their legs and/or tail. *'Tiga Holder': When Tiga crosses his arms, he can easily hold enemy's physical attacks. *'Ultra Spin Attack': Tiga runs towards his opponent and somersaults forward landing on them they brought down with the head caught between his legs. *'Tiga Burning Dash': The Power Type version of the Flushing Attack. An airborne ramming technique where the right arm is clenched outward. Can destroy monsters in one hit. - Sky= Sky Type Sky Type is Tiga's speed form, where he trades much of his strength for great speed and agility making him much faster than any of his other Types. It is lavender in coloration theme. It is designed for high speed melee and aerial combat. He got his speed from Hudra's power. Its body colors are silver and purple. *'Flight Speed': Mach 13 *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 4 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 4 *'Jumping Distance': 1,200 m *'Strength': 65,000 t *'Grip Strength': 45,000 t :;Abilities *'Super Speed': In Sky Type, Tiga's body boasts incredible super speed, being able to get out and run from any tight situation with little difficulty. Tiga also can combine his attacks with the form's speed. *'Healing Ability': Like any Ultra Tiga bleeds light, not blood, making easier for him to recover. But in Sky Type, any injury, even those prior to using that form will be healed in ten seconds. *'Tiga Freezer': By putting his hands together in a similar fashion to the Ranbalt Light Bullet, Tiga fires a beam above his foes which explodes into a thick mist that freezes the target completely. *'Flash Bomber': Tiga can cross his hands and place them forward releasing a powerful energy stream. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Ranbalt Light Bullet': Sky Type's finishing move. Sky Type's finishing move. Tiga can unleash a powerful blue energy arrow by crossing the arms in front of the chest and then spreading his arms upward to gather energy, then coming together at his left side, he puts both hands on the left hip, his left hand cupped, and his right hand open over it, Tiga then tosses the gathered energy at his foes with his right hand. It can destroy monsters in one blow. *'Ranbalt Ray': Tiga in Sky Type can perform a variation of his Zeppelion Ray, using the same hand movements. *'Zepellion Ray': Just like in Power Type, Tiga is able to fire a Sky Type version of the Zepellion Ray by crossing his arms in front of his chest and then spreading his arm upwards like the pose of Ranbalt Light Bullet to gather energy, Tiga then fires it in a L-shape. ::;Physical *'Tiga Machine Gun Punch': Tiga can hit his opponent ten times in one second. *'Ultra Body Attack': When flying Tiga can use his body as battering ram at high speeds without ill effect on himself, his fists are charged with energy. *'Tiga Sky Kick': A jump kick designed to take down airborne enemies, it flies upward instead of down. *'Tiga Sky Chop': A powerful chop dished out using timing and speed, can be used continuously. *'Ultra Drop Heel': A kick technique using rotation to add power. *'Ultra Leg Whip': A throwing technique using the opponent's legs and/or feet. *'Ultra Whipper': A throwing technique similar to Ultraseven's Flying Mare. *'Tiga Sky Dash': The sky type version of the Flushing Attack. An airborne ramming technique where the left arm is extended outward. Tiga can hit his opponent using his own body without fear of damage. *'Sky Thunder Dash': When faced with multiple enemies, Tiga moved at incredible speeds while continuously attacking. - Trinity= Trinity Type Design 1= |-| Design 2= Trinity Type is Tiga's super form, which combines the powers and stats of Multi, Power, and Sky Type. He gained this form during the battle against Kyrieloid III (Ultimate Type). Its body colors are red, purple, silver, and gold. *'Flight Speed': Mach 22.75 *'Running Speed': Mach 8.75 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 7 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 7 *'Jumping Distance': 3,000 m *'Strength': 255,000 t *'Grip Strength': 195,000 t :;Abilities *'Trinity Split': In this form, Tiga can split himself into equally powerful version of Multi, Power, and Sky Type. *'Trintiy Fix': An improved version of the Ultra Fix. Able to hold even Imago Hyper Zetton in place. *'Trinity Prison': An improved version of the Forehead Prison. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Trinitium Ray': An improved version of the Zepellion Ray. *'Trinitium Light Stream': An improved version of the Delacium Light Stream. *'Trinitium Light Bullet': An improved version of the Ranbalt Light Bullet. *'Trinity Timer Shot': Tiga channels his inner energy and fires a multicolored beam from his color timer. **'Timer Flash Trinity': Tiga can fire three powerful, different colored (yellow, red, and purple) split beam of energy from his Color Timer that converge into one, that annihilate the opponent. This is an improved version of the Timer Flash Special. *'Trinity Triple Finish': A combination of the Zepellion Ray, Delacium Light Stream, and Ranbalt Light Bullet. *'Flash Prison': Tiga encases the foe in an orb and fires his Timer Flash Trinity at it, upon being hit by the attack the orb glows in a golden light and fires a barrage or Timer Flashes at the foe inside. ::;Physical *'Trinity Punch': A powerful energy-infused punch attack. *'Trinity Kick': A powerful energy-infused kick attack. *'Trinity Chop': A powerful energy-infused chop attack. *'Trinity Boost': Tiga envelops himself in a rainbow aura and accelerates to high speeds, tripling his normal Flight and/or Running Speed and creating a distortion in space, and turning himself into a highly destructive projectile which smashes through enemies and breaks obstacles. **'Trinitium Break': A sub-technique of the Trinity Boost, it allows Tiga to focus the distortion in space to enhance his punches immensely as well as allowing him to punch enemies several times before most would even notice one punch was thrown. *'Trinity Dynamite': Tiga channels Power Type's strength and his entire body bursts into flames. He then channels Sky Type's speed and rams his enemy at insane speeds. ::;Miscellaneous *'Trinitium Deadlock': A technique that allows Tiga to seal an enemy into another dimension using the full power of Multi, Power and Sky Types. *'Trinitium Ice': Tiga can freeze the limbs of his enemies and get more hits on them before it melts. *'Trinitium Fire': Tiga summons a wave of fire to cinge his opponent in flames. *'Multi Emanation': Tiga crosses fists to the front of his face and brings them down to his waists in a stance similar to Type Change, bursts of a blend of red and purple mists encircling his body, while his Color Timer and eyes glow gold. This temporarily unleashes the true power of Sky Type, Power Type and Glitter Type, allowing him to move at unperceivable speeds and smash with unrivalled strength, vanquishing evil with the power of light. *'Trinity Crush': Tiga summons a giant yellow boulder out of energy and slams it onto the opponent. He uses the power of Power Type when he uses this attack. *'Trinity Hellfire': Tiga will look at the sky and start to charge energy, after he is completely powered. His strength will increase. As he will fire a massive Trinity shaped beam from his chest constantly at enemy kaiju or seijin. Which can cause great damage. *'Trinity Blow': Tiga blasts a powerful gust of wind from his hand. He taps into the power of Sky Type when he uses this attack. *'Protector Light Rays': Tiga fires glowing white beams of Zepellion from his protectors, which also glow when doing this. }} - Others= - Dark= Tiga Dark Tiga Dark was Tiga's original form in ancient times, where it was colored black and gun-metal grey. He abandoned this form when he turned to the light. Millennia later however when the Dark Giants awakened again, Camearra gave Daigo the Black Spark Lens and he was reborn once more. *'Flight Speed': Mach 8.5 *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Jumping Distance': 800 m *'Strength': 87,000 t *'Grip Strength': 67,000 t :;Abilities *'Attack Absorption': If Tiga Dark is hit with dark light energy, he can convert it into pure light energy, and rid himself of some of the darkness inside him. *'Power of Darkness': It has been stated by Camearra that Tiga wielded a greater power of darkness than any of the other Dark Giant, even Camearra herself, implying that Daigo never used his full potential as Tiga, aside from Glitter Tiga. The original Tiga was also able to steal the abilities of his fellow Dark Giants. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Dark Zepellion Ray': Tiga's original signature move. Tiga Dark can fire the original dark version of the Zepellion Ray. Able to destroy entire mountains if use on full power, though it is seen that it's able to surpass this limitation. *'Dark Vision ': Tiga can fire a dark energy from his eyes, to make another being become a giant. ::;Physical *'Dark Whipper': The same as the Ultra Whipper but more powerful. *'Dark Mayer': The same as the Flying Mare but more powerful. *'Dark Swim': Tiga could swim at Mach 2.5 even in high ocean pressures. *'Dark Power': A superior version of Ultra Power, used to keep up with Darramb's Super Strength. *'Dark Punch': A quick counter punch. *'Dark Kick': A powerful straight kick, is able to strike with super speed and stun the enemy. - Ultimate= Ultimate Tiga Form by: Mebius-Zer0 Tiga's upgraded dark form that was gained during the Rise of The Dark Cross 2 when Dark Tiga gave him his own power. This form has the strength of Tiga Tornado and the speed of Tiga Blast. Its body colors are also similar to Tiga Blast's. *'Flight Speed': Mach 17 *'Running Speed': Mach 6 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 5 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Distance': 1,000 m *'Strength': 107,000 t *'Grip Strength': 87,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special *'Ultimate Dark Zepellion Ray': An upgraded version of the Dark Zepellion Ray. Able to destroy entire mountain ranges if use on full power. *Ultimate Tiga can use all of Tiga Tornado's and Tiga Blast's techniques. }} }} Standard Abilities Powers and techniques Tiga can use in all of his forms. *'Hand Slash': An energy blast fired from his hand. Just a standard energy blast, performed by cupping one hand to his side, and using the other to toss the energy, like a disc, or a slash from his head. *'Ultra Growth': Tiga can change his size at will with his maximum height being from 53 meters. *'Tiga Teleporting': Tiga is able to teleport anything he wants to anyplace he wants. *'Tiga Barrier': Tiga can create a powerful barrier with his both palms extended outward. This can stop any energy based attacks and can deflect them. *'Tiga Pitfall': Tiga can quickly gather energy into his right fist and blast it at the ground underneath foes, creating a pit that his enemies will fall into exploding only seconds later. However, this reverts any Type Change back to Multi Type (expect for Trinity Type). *'Extraordinary Jumper': Tiga can leap to great heights and distances. *'Type Change': Tiga can switch between any of his four other Type: Multi, Power, Sky, and Trinity. *'Size Change': Tiga can become human sized even after Daigo transforms into Tiga. *'Capsule Kaiju': Ultraman Tiga is able to summon up to four/five Capsule Kaijus to assist him in battles. List of Tiga's Capsule Kaijus includes: **Guarde (Gained after the battle against Evil Tiga) **Lidorias (Gained from Ultraman Cosmos) **Eleking (TBA) **Tsurugi Demaaga (Gained in Rise of The Dark Cross 2) **Ultimate SpaceGodzilla (Ultras' Bizarre Adventure only) *'Twinkle Ray': Tiga can construct a portal able sent beings, or himself, or both to a different place in either the current or a different universe. Relationships *Ultraman: Comrade, friend, ally *Ultraman Dyna: Friend, brother in arms, successor *Ultraman Gaia: Friend, brother in arms *Ultraman Agul: Friend, brother in arms *Ultraman Cosmos: Friend, brother in arms *Ultraman Renius: Comrade, ally *Godzilla: Ally *Gigan: Ally *Lil' Greeza: Ally *Drake Erebus: Comrade, ally *Ultraman Legacy: Comrade, friend, ally *Ultraman Sect: Comrade, friend, ally *Ultraman Flame: Comrade, friend, ally *Ultraman Card: Ally *Ultraman Black: Ally? *Ultraman Universe: Comrade, ally *Ultraman Spectros: Comrade, ally *Dark Tiga (Universe Continuity): Comrade, ally *Shining Shining Zero: Ally *Ultraman Taro (Universe Continuity): Ally *Ultraman Nerf: Comrade, ally *Ultraman Redux: Friend, ally *Ultraman Blizzard: Comrade, ally Trivia *Trinity Type was inspired from Ultraman Cosmos' Eclipse and Future Mode, Ultraman Orb's Orb Trinity, and Kamen Rider Agito's Trinity Form. *The move, Trinity Boost, was based off of Sonic the Hedgehog's Sonic Boost. *This version of Tiga somehow knows the existence of Titans and Titan Princes. It's unknown how he know this. *Glitter Tiga's design was made by Cdrzillafanon. *Trinity Type's design was made by MoarCrossover. *Big thanks to the users who submitted techniques for Tiga Trinity Type. List of users includes: **Akreious **Emgaltan **Crazybeard1234 **Mebius-Zer0 **FlurrTheGamerMixel **Furnozilla **Crockinator **KitsuneSoldier **RdcTohoKingdom Category:BigD2003 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Variants of existing Ultras